<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before that. I leave you. by Junsuhiroishiwata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390490">Before that. I leave you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata'>Junsuhiroishiwata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko Tanaka sufre un accidente automovilístico justo un día antes del interescolar, por esas mismas razones. Ryuunosuke falta al gran evento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAPÍTULO 1</strong>
</p>
<p>Grecia. Ocho de la noche. </p>
<p>Se escucha el sonido de una pagina dar vuelta, el repiquetar de agua sobre la ventana. De seguro esta lloviendo afuera, y cada manecilla del reloj avanza con monotonía. La luz es escasa, lo que indica que ya es tarde. El sol que atravesaba la ventana ha menguado y ahora es más difícil ver las letras. </p>
<p>El cigarro que sostenía entre los labios se extingue con una última calada, ya es hora que lo tire y busque uno nuevo. <br/>Lo más posible es que se olvide del último párrafo que escribía. Y así, da una vuelta buscando un vaso de agua, la garganta le duele. Pero nada apacigua sus ansias de redactar; últimamente se ha sentido muy impaciente. Casi como un mal presentimiento. </p>
<p>Hace unos cuantos años que vive solo en esta casa, en este país. No se queja de su fortuna, solamente extraña la compañía de su familia. Y de vez en cuando la nostalgia del pasado lo ayuda a sobrellevar su aislamiento. Si no fuera por su autocontrol, volvería a Japón a buscar a sus hijos. O, al menos debería intentarlo, tal y como lo insta su vecina. </p>
<p>Pero nadie le asegura que lo reciban con vitores o una pizca de buena voluntad. Da un suspiro e intenta olvidar el pasado, la tarde cae por completo y es hora de encender las lamparas si quiere seguir leyendo con claridad. Más tarde se preparará un sándwich para calmar el hambre que ahora mitiga fumando otro cigarro. Ahora es cuando recuerda los reproches de su difunta esposa, aquellos que en días pasados le traian gracia y cierta felicidad. Pero que hoy mismo solo es una espina enterrada hasta el fondo, una que es incapaz de sacar. </p>
<p>Japón, ocho de la mañana. </p>
<p>La alarma comenzó a sonar puntual, aquel ruido inundó por completo la habitación hasta hacer eco por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones. Abajo, Saeko Tanaka habría dejado una nota con letra apresurada. <em><strong>"Lamento no poder ir a verte hoy. Da lo mejor de ti Ryū, con amor. La mejor hermana del mundo" </strong></em></p>
<p>Al verla, Ryuunosuke estaría más tranquilo, no era que odiara a su hermana. Por su contrario, su presencia en específico le ponía tan nervioso que era mejor evitar pasar vergüenza en una ocasión tan especial. Justo hoy se disputaría el interescolar para ir a las nacionales. Debían dar todo para conseguirlo, y así. Se preparó como era la rutina, acomodó sus tenis y un ligero almuerzo. Oh, incluso empacó unas bolsas para el vomito, pues podría darse el caso que Hinata siguiera tan nervioso como la primera vez que tuvieron un partido de entrenamiento. </p>
<p>No quería ser vomitado encima de nuevo, no lo soportaría tan estoicamente como aquella vez. Al final acomodó su mochila a la espalda y salió con una suave sonrisa sobre los labios. Estaba contento y sus pasos melodiosos lo acompañaron hasta girar sobre una esquina. Dentro de su cabeza repasaba la alineación de jugadores, los remates directos y los cruzados que había practicado; y aunque aún estaba muy lejos de perfeccionarse. Una parte de su mente divagaba en los rostros y las cualidades de sus compañeros. Era una buena época, Nishiyona y Asahi habían regresado al equipo. Agregándole el talento de los nuevos, estaban prósperos a superar muchos enemigos fuertes. </p>
<p>Estaba casi seguro que tanto Hinata como Kageyama lo superarían, no solo a él. Sino a los de tercero, e incluso. Podía confesar que llegarían mucho más lejos de lo que anhelaria. Él en cambio, tenía metas simples en la vida. </p>
<p>Pensó unos minutos más en el futuro, despreocupado de su alrededor y del tiempo que pasaba. Aún era temprano y no tenía mucha prisa. Dio un suspiro antes de pasar a la panadería a comprar un pan de melón, aquellos que eran sus favoritos y sabían tan rico que no podia evitar comprarlos de vez en cuando. </p>
<p>Masticó con cuidado y al fin sintió que se había desperezado por completo, por lo que avanzó con mayor firmeza. Sintió el zumbido retumbar en su oído y la vibración sobre su muslo. Su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, tenía una llamada entrante. O, quizás había olvidado apagar el despertador. En realidad, fue extraño aceptar que era una llamada. Por lo general nadie le llamaba a esa hora, cualquiera de sus amigos no tenían ese número; pues los veía en la escuela o les daba el teléfono de casa para emergencias. Posiblemente era su tonta hermana. ¿Habría olvidado de nuevo las llaves de la casa? O, solo le hablaba para avisarle que ese día no trabajaba y queria alcanzarlo para colarse en el autobús escolar. </p>
<p>Si era la segunda opción, no dudaría en fingir que Saeko no era su hermana para no distraerse. Solo qué, al ver el número sobre la pantalla. Una mueca de disgusto adornó su rostro hasta colocar el teléfono sobre la oreja. No conocía los dígitos, le eran tan extraños que. Subconsciente imaginó que sería un número equivocado o alguna estafa telefónica. Incluso rogó que asi fuera, por un instante fanfarroneo con la idea de platicar con un desconocido que le ofreciera una oferta. Pero no fue así, porque la voz que distinguio al otro lado estaba aterradoramente serena, como sí adivinara su intranquilidad. Comenzó con un simple lamento. </p>
<p><em>"Lamento las molestias, jóven.... Tanaka... ¿Tanaka Ryuunosuke, verdad?"</em> El asintió sabiendo que su interlocutor no lo veía. Para nada la gustaba la forma en que se dirigía, casi como si estuviera a punto de... Intentar convencerlo. </p>
<p>—Sí. El habla. ¿Que se le ofrece?<br/>Su estómago se contrajo tanto que le dolia haber comido. Percibió su alrededor un poco borroso, pero solo era el hecho de qué comenzaba a alterarse. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Bueno, su hermana tuvo un accidente en la carretera. No estamos seguro de cuál fue la causa del choque, pero..."</em>
</p>
<p>Escuchó sin querer aceptarlo, debía estar soñando. No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. Por eso se dejó caer sobre la banqueta, sentándose primero en cuclillas luego, frotó su cabeza espada frenéticamente. No, en definitiva, había escuchado mal el asunto. </p>
<p>—Puede repetir lo último. No estaba escuchando—. Apretó el borde del teléfono con cierta rabia interna. Era ese tono tan despreocupado el que no cuadraba en la situación. Debían estar tomándole el pelo, porque de otra forma. No aceptaría lo que decian de ninguna manera. </p>
<p>
  <em>"... Sí, entiendo—Se escuchó una larga exhalación—. Es mejor que venga directo al hospital para verificar los hechos. Se ha hospitalizado de urgencias a la señorita Saeko Tanaka"</em>
</p>
<p>Volvió a percibir el mundo girando, nada era claro. Y seguía destestando la forma tan apática en que le decian las cosas. Quiso apelar, empezando por la manera en que se dirigía a el. ¿Como estaba seguro de que era su hermano? ¿Quien le había dado su número de teléfono? ¿Porque decía eso de su hermana? Necesitaba saber más. Y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, logró gesticular. </p>
<p>—Deje de jugar. A dónde voy. ¿Q-que hago? Demonios. ¿A donde me dirigió?— tanaka alzó el tono rayando en la agresividad. De repente sentia que era una mala broma, todo esto era una jodida mala pasada. ¿Era en serio, justo hoy? Maldita sea. ¿Era real?</p>
<p>Sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y garrapateo la dirección del hospital. Luego escuchó su corazón retumbar como un tambor. Era la primera vez desde la secundaria que sentía vertigo, uno el cual le provocaba desorientarse. Estaba en un lugar que conocía a la perfección, y aún con eso no sabía a donde ir o que ruta tomar para llegar a su ese terrible destino. Si tomaba el autobús le faltarían unas cuadras para llegar por completo, en cambio. Si usaba el tren subterráneo, estaba más que seguro que tendría que pedir indicaciones. Pues a veces llegaba a perderse en las estaciones de Tokyo, allá fuera de su habit de comodidad en la prefectura de Miyagi. <br/>Al final decidió economizar llendo por la segunda opción, que más daba ahora su tenia que preguntar a unas cuantas personas. Además, pensando mejor en asunto, podría tardarse tanto que eventualmente le daría hambre por la tarde. </p>
<p>Caminó lento, llevando la cabeza tan baja debido a las especulaciones. No, su mente clamaba que esto era simplemente irreal, su hermana debía estar bien. Tal y como la había visto el día anterior, ella y su tonta sonrisa amable. Aquella hermosa sonrisa que le indicaba lo feliz que estaba de verlo. Quizás debió corresponderle de la misma forma, haciéndole fiestas como ella solia hacerlo frente de todo el mundo. Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos tan pesimistas. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en cosas funestas, su mente debía estar tan alterada que ya imaginaba escenarios que no habían pasado aún... </p>
<p>Sí, debía ser eso. Por otro lado, había un sentimiento más. Una clase de alarma que punzaba dentro de su pecho. Había olvidado algo, algo tan importante. Solo que ahora debía llegar a toda costa al hospital para sacarse de encima tanta presión. No podia pensar en otra cosa más, y su mente solo se llenaba de recuerdos, el rostro de Saeko. Su voz al hablarle cada mañana, el susurro incansable de afecto que ella profería sin miramientos, y sus suaves manos llenas de una ligera rudeza que lo hacían sentir en paz consigo mismo. Ahora todo eso le ponía paranoico, era como la brisa fugaz de un huracán cercano, un caos que se acercaba sigilosamente e inevitablemente terminaría llevándose la tranquilidad que había estado reinando en su vida. </p>
<p><em>"Ojalá todo sea mentira".</em> Pensó mientras percibia el ajetreo en los trenes a esa hora de la mañana. Estaba todo congestionado, y si no fuera por lo nublado que estaba su cabeza. Habría echado pleito al desconocido que le había empujado con ciñaza. Cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por el tren en movimiento y así deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera un sueño. </p>
<p><br/>Instituto Karasuno, nueve de la mañana.</p>
<p>El autobús que la escuela le brindaba al club de voleibol no era distintivo, o algo especial para los alumnos. Era sencillo y con el espacio necesario para los chicos del club, en esta ocasión. Al volante estaría el profesor Takeda y a un lado el entrenador Ukai, quién mantenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados con cierto aire de decepción. Todos los de primero habían llegado puntual, incluso podria pasar el escándalo que hacian Kageyama y Hinata en sus competencias cotidianas. Pero había algo en el ambiente que le daba mala espina, un algo del que no estaba seguro y que por esa misma razón le hacía sentir irritado; mucho más que cuando tenía que soportar la pregunta de antiguos compañeros sobre su estado civil. </p>
<p>Los de tercero estaban en su respectivos lugar y hablaban entre ellos. El capitán también notaba la invisible tensión, Daichi era receptivo. Por eso se mantiene meditando en silencio, hacia poco que casi todos los citados estaban ahí a la hora acordada de partida. Incluso Nishiyona quien había llegado no hace poco; tarde, pero ahi estaba. Había estado mirando afuera de la ventana a la espera. </p>
<p>—¿Y Ryū? —. Nishinoya se revolvió inquieto, el espacio a su lado estaba vacío. Su mejor amigo no estaba ahí y eso sinceramente le molestaba. Si ese tonto llegaba tarde lo amonestaria con un helado al regreso. </p>
<p>Fue cuando los comentarios sarcásticos de Tsukishima de hicieron presentes. <br/>—De seguro sigue dormido. El entusiasmo puede dejar sin energía si no se controla—. Miró por encima del hombro al Hinata, a quien se le veía a leguas las ansias. </p>
<p>Nishinoya negó repetidamente con la cabeza, eso era una ofensa para su mejor amigo. Podría haber pasado, pero en todo caso. Ryū hubiera avisado con una llamada telefónica, el no era desconsiderado. </p>
<p>—De cualquier forma, Tanaka no es así—. Dijo Ennoshita con tono desconcertado. </p>
<p>—Si no nos vamos ahora se hará tarde. Sí tuvo un contratiempo, deberíamos mandarle la dirección por si llega después—. Replicó Kageyama un poco impaciente, no era como si Tanaka no le importará, simplemente era su extremo compromiso con el torneo y los partidos que le esperaban. </p>
<p>Shimizu puso atención y envió la dirección tal como Kageyama había propuesto, oprimió la tela enviar y se guardo el teléfono para discutir aquello con los profesores encargados. Tanto como Takeda sensei, como Ukai estaban disconformes, ciertamente era injusto dejar un miembro atrás. Mucho más un titular como lo era el número cinco del Karasuno, pero si no partían ahora mismo. Eso sería contraproducente para el resto del equipo. </p>
<p>—¿Podríamos llamarle para saber como está, verdad Ukai?— takeda lo miró con un atisbo suplicante. El más que nadie veia la situación con desesperación. Entendia los retrasos, pero el presentimiento fatalista se hacía presente dentro de su corazón. No creía que Tanaka fuera alguien descuidado o poco comprometido, por eso mismo no estaba enojado sino preocupado. Apretó el volante antes de apresurarse a marcar el número de casa. Sus padres podrían darle un pista sobre el estado de su hijo. Pero el tono se prolongo hasta el punto de enviarlo a buzón. Suspiro pesadamente. Luego se levantó e hizo una pregunta en voz alta. </p>
<p>—¿Alguno de ustedes puede llamar al celular de Tanaka?</p>
<p>El primero en intentar aquello fue Nishinoya. Esta situación en particular le estaba molestando demasiado. Otros como Ennoshita o Sugawara se quedaron tranquilos, pero su cara estaba perturbada por suposiciones. Daichi por su contrario reflejó un semblante apacible, aunque en su interior estaba estresado por la demora de tiempo y lo que eso significaba para todo el equipo. </p>
<p>Noya escuchó el tono de línea y ensayo unos cuantos reproches para su mejor amigo cuando éste contestará. Y así lo hizo cuando el tono se detuvo indicando que estaba en línea. Empezó por un. "Idiota, donde demonios estas. ¡¿Ya sabes lo tarde que es?!" En el fondo Asahi murmuró tan bajito. </p>
<p>—Con más delicadeza... </p>
<p>
  <em>"No sabes lo mucho que te has tardado Ryū. Es mejor que corras si no quieres que te dejemos atrás"</em>
</p>
<p>Tentativamente Daichi se acercó al asiento de Nishinoya para quitarle el celular y hablar con Tanaka con mayor delicadeza pero sin dejar atrás un tono firme y amenazador. </p>
<p>En ese mismo instante, saliendo de la estación del subterráneo. Tanaka preguntaba a una pareja joven hacia que lado dirigirse para llegar al hospital. En cambio recibió una llamada, siendo sinceros, no queria constestar. Pero un clic dio a ese lado de sus recuerdos que habían pasado a segundo plano por la urgencia. "Oh sí, hoy es el torneo interescolar" reconoció antes de aceptar la llamada.</p>
<p>No le sorprendía lo alterado que debía estar Nishinoya, ni de lo que su ausencia a esas horas significaba para su equipo. Una parte dentro de sí ya había aceptado que ese día había cambiado para siempre, ya no tenia remedio pedir disculpas por algo que lo sobrepasaba. Ni siquiera valía la pena darle falsas esperanzas al Karasuno, ni a el mismo. Toda relación con el voleibol había sufrido un notable distanciamiento temporal.</p>
<p>Por lo que escuchó los quejidos en silencio hasta que estos cesaron y en su lugar una voz a la cual respetaba con toda su alma se hizo presente. Era Daichi. </p>
<p>Tragó saliva y apretó el puño furioso consigo mismo. Lo que estaba por decir sería algo completamente contrario a su personalidad, iba en contra de lo que era y lo que pensaba. Pero si no había otra forma de cortar con el asunto, pronunciaría cada palabra con determinación para que su capitán lo creyera. </p>
<p><em>"Te seguimos esperando Tanaka. Si no puedes llegar ahora, podemos sustituirte por Kinoshita en el primer partido, pero espero que llegues de todas maneras"</em> al decirlo, una doble intención iba traspuesta. Había amabilidad, pero conociendo a Tanaka, era seguro que el hecho de mencionar sustituirlo debía hacer hervir sus ánimos y lo exhortaria a llegar rápido. </p>
<p>Sugawara se cruzó de brazos al ver la forma tan cruel en que llegaba a ser Daichi cuando se lo proponía. Y el mismo esperaba que Tanaka estuviera bien y aquello le sirviera de reproche para que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo en un día tan importante. </p>
<p>Tanaka respiró hondo, calmando aquella impaciencia y moldeo lo mejor que pudo el tono de voz para sonar igual que siempre. <br/>—Es mejor que no me esperen todo el día Dai-san— daichi dio un sobresalto. No sabía como reaccionar aquello, pero estaba seguro que no había terminado aún. </p>
<p>—No iré al interescolar, si Kinoshita o Narita me reemplazan estaré más que agradecido. Estoy seguro que si no parten ahora mismo, no tendrán suficiente tiempo para que Hinata sobreponga sus nervios y los demás se mentalicen para ganar—. En aquel punto el rostro de Daichi se había ablandado a tal grado que la angustia y el desconcierto se reflejaban en sus facciones. </p>
<p>—Espera. ¿Estás bromeando verdad?—. Dentro esperaba que así fuera y Tanaka llegará justo en esos instantes para aclarar todo. Solo que no era así. </p>
<p>—Dile a Hinata que se luzca en mi lugar. ¿Vale, Dai-san?— Daichi hizo una mueca mientras miraba sobre su hombro el brillante cabello del número diez. Eso último sonaba un poco triste y eso le dejaba más claro que algo no andaba bien, ahora era definitivo. Tanaka no estaría con ellos hoy, y eso era simplemente lamentable. Dio un suspiro antes de replicar contrariado. </p>
<p>—Bueno. Cuidate. Nos vemos otro día. ¿Sí?—. Daichi intento mantener serenidad, pero dentro de sí mismo; aquella seguridad del dia anterior se había esfumado por completo. Tanaka en cambio colgó inmediatamente el celular despues de escuchar eso último, la esperanza que ya había olvidado. Volver a verlos con la frente en alto sería algo casi imposible para su herido orgullo de senpai. ¿Como vería a Hinata o a Kageyama? ¿Como volvería a la práctica de voleiboll si ellos perdían? No, ahora que lo pensaba, su presencia no debía ser indispensable. Tenía que ser tan egoísta como para imaginar que sin él, el equipo se desmoronaría. </p>
<p>Limpó sus ojos humedecidos de frustración y continuo su camino con una falsa sonrisa de animo sobre sus labios agrietados de tanto morderlos en un tic nervioso. No queria llorar aún, no quería siquiera recordar que había fallado sin haberlo intentarlo. La prioridad ahora era ver a su hermana, así debía ser. </p>
<p>Un breve silencio cubrió el ambiente dentro del autobús escolar. Daichi había tratado todo el asunto con recato, sí conocía bien a Tanaka, este de seguro estaría afrontando un contratiempo a su manera; siendo mentalmente fuerte como para modular su voz aún ante la desesperación. Siendo así le susurró unas palabras a Takeda sensei para que tomarán la ruta más rápida. Viendo a todos los demás, esbozó una sonrisa amable y se dirigió a ellos con una voz calmada ante todo. </p>
<p>—Tanaka no podrá asistir hoy. </p>
<p>Los gritos de Nishinoya y Hinata resonaron por todo el interior. Algo como:<br/>"¡¡¿Ryū no vendrá?!! Me niego, ese tonto"<br/>"¿Algo le pasó a Tanaka senpai?"</p>
<p>Daichi puso cara seria y los gritos de esos dos pararon. Pero ambos tal y como eran no querían creer en aquello. Nishiyona se sentía más enérgico y alegre cuando Ryū estaba en los partidos. En cambio Hinata se sentía desanimado y quizás inconscientemente más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. De hecho, si estómago estaba revuelto y por primera vez en la mañana estaría a punto de vomitar por el torrente de emociones. </p>
<p>—Escuchen. Sólo por hoy. Kinoshita tomará su lugar en la alineación titular—. Intervino Ukai, quién ya empezaba a visualizar una carencia en sus jugadas. Era algo inesperado, pero al final. Tendrían que dar lo mejor aún con una pieza faltante. </p>
<p>Kinoshita al escuchar esto dio un sobresalto, vociferando sin querer una réplica. Que en lugar de sonar poco sincera, traia consigo una verdad que todo ahí sabían. </p>
<p>—Pero Tanaka-san es mucho mejor rematador que yo... </p>
<p>Tanto Ennoshita como Sugawara comprendían aquellas palabras. No era inseguridad en su propio juego, sino una complementación más afinada con el equipo. Tanaka era alguien importante, y no importaba si alguien decía lo contrario. Todos ahí lo creían casi. </p>
<p>—Tendremos que sobrevivir este torneo sin un engranaje imprescindible. Den lo mejor chicos— takeda comentó, entre dejar el tema atrás cómo en apurar el avance hacia la carretera. </p>
<p>Los chicos callaron, pero sus rostros seguían mostrando una mezcla de preocupación y temor de perder. Aquel miedo de que grandes murallas les impidieran el paso volvían a hacerse presente. Asahi mantenía la cabeza baja, especulando escenarios pesimistas. Nishinoya se mantenía reacio a jugar sin su mejor amigo. Y Kageyama seguía concentrado en llegar temprano; no había escuchado nada. Ya que su atención estaba totalmente fija en sus colocaciones y en aquella rivalidad con Oikawa. </p>
<p>Mientras que Tsukishima pensaba sobre ello con mayor profundidad que Daichi o sus profesores a cargo. El hecho de sufrir una alteración le ponía inquieto y le hacía dar vueltas a sus especulaciones. Y eso mismo también le irritaba y le ponía molesto. De alguna forma u otra le desagradaba tener consideración por un compañero al que apenas conocía y de quién tenía una opinión simplona; alguien de apoyo. Había pensado en su duelo de tres contra tres en aquella ocasión. </p>
<p>Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana divagando en aquel partido. Recordó la voz estridente de Tanaka, esa forma tan cómica en que sus reacciones chocaban o concordaban con sus mordaces opiniones. Y su característica forma de ser, alguien de apariencia intimidante, pero amable. Dio un resplido y cruzó sus brazos previendo un total fracaso sin aquel cabeza hueca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 2 </strong>
</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron, Kageyama caminó decidido. Estaba de buen ánimo y sus manos se sentían vibrar, cosa que le daba un presentimiento de victoria. Sin poner atención al equipo, pasó directo al baño de hombres, esto para evitar escuchar a Hinata vomitar su desayuno. Y después se lavó las manos mirando su reflejo con determinación. Al salir miró a ambos lados, si fuera posible queria evitar a toda costa encontrarse de casualidad a Oikawa. No podía verlo ahora o sus nervios de acero se verían trastornados por su sola presencia. Así volvió con sus compañeros hasta que dio la hora de su primer partido.</p>
<p>El equipo contra el que se disputaban en la primera ronda era el Tokonami. Kageyama, quien estaba tan concentrado en el partido repelió por completo el berrinche que hacia Nishinoya; por su contrario. El qué tuvo que intentar apaciguar la rabia de la pequeña fiera fue Asahi, él más que nadie estaba resintiendo la ausencia de Tanaka, y eso mismo le ocurría a Hinata, el más que nadie extrañaba la presencia del número cinco. Ya no había nadie quién ofreciera su costado para protegerlo de los estudiantes más altos e intimidantes, mucho menos existía aquella atmósfera calida y escandalosa, la mayoría permanecían callados o en sus propias cavilaciones. </p>
<p>—Vamos equipo, vamos—. Intentó avivar el espíritu de todos, solo qué la voz de Nishinoya era mucho más alta y los demás simplemente murmuraban entre sí dejándole a un lado. Incluso los de primer año parecían tan distantes que su propio animo decayó aún más. Sí hablaba con Kageyama este simplemente le gritaba que pusiera todo su esfuerzo en el partido y volvía a visualizar sus manos en un extraño rito, Tsukishima varias veces le miró de una forma tan dura que mejor evito cruzar palabras con él. Al final, después de un rato y a punto de salir a la cancha después de un calentamiento un poco flojo sugawara lo detuvo un momento para hablarle. </p>
<p>—Sé qué es extraño no escuchar a Tanaka gritar, pero estoy seguro que él se pondría triste si los ánimos siguieran de esta manera. Imagina que Tanaka está con nosotros, ahí en la cancha—. Suga apretó el hombro del más bajito y señalo la cancha para darle hincapié a su prefacio. </p>
<p>Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron despues de haber estado gran rato decaído, era cierto. Tanaka de seguro estaría decepcionado de verlo así, y sí perdían nunca se perdonaría el haber estado tan desanimado en una ocasión tan especial. Volteó a ver la cancha tal como Suga le había señalado y ahí imagino a Tanaka-senpai saludarlo a lo lejos y casi podia escuchar dentro de sus pensamientos esa voz tan estentórea diciéndole:</p>
<p>"¡¿Que esperas Hinata?! Vamos a patear traseros" </p>
<p>Y solo así logró salir saltando de alegría, aunque no estuviera ahí presente podía sentir la buena vibra de Tanaka-san a su lado. Tsukishima había salido después de Hinata y aunque no fuera su intención escuchar lo que decían los demas. Una parte dentro de sí se relajó, y sus ojos traicioneros imaginaron un escenario similar al de Hinata. Solo que en el suyo, Tanaka se le acercaba para golpearle el costado y entre gritos escuchar:</p>
<p>"¡Quita esa cara de pocos amigos Tsukishima!"</p>
<p>Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro y luego disipó aquella imagen innecesaria, no necesitaba pensar que eso fuera pasar así, simplemente había supuesto que esa sería parte de su reacción al analizarlo. Todos los jugadores estaban en sus respectivos lugares y así el primer set comenzó con un ligero cambio en la alineación del Karasuno. </p>
<p>Tanaka llegó a la recepción del hospital central de Miyagi, el color blanco de las paredes resaltaba tanto que cuando entró tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante antes de poder acostumbrarse a tanta iluminación, el olor a medicina inundó su sentido del olfato y el cuello de su estómago volvió a contraerse. Aquella sensación de incertidumbre estaba carcomiendo su sentido de orientación, la recepción le era lejana y apenas podia divisar las figuras de las enfermeras moviéndose de un lado a otro en perfecta sincronía. Todo eso le era desagradable, y las voces, los lamentos de los enfermos y todo el ruido de las máquinas pitando los latidos del corazón le ponían paranoico. De cierta forma u otra odiaba los hospitales por albergar tantas angustia y muerte a su alrededor, le era tan ajeno hasta ese día que casi se tropezó con un visitante similar a él. Dio una breve disculpa y preguntó la precisa dirección de la recepción. </p>
<p>—Oh sí. De la vuelta y gire a la izquierda. </p>
<p>—Gracias—. Respondió él mientras seguía las instrucciones. Al llegar cuestionó el nombre de su hermana e incluso rezó por qué le dijieran que estaba equivocado, pero no fue así. La recepcionista le indicó la habitación donde se hallaba internada la persona por quien preguntaba y de pasó también le pidió identificarse. </p>
<p>—Soy su familiar. Hermano menor. </p>
<p>—Oh. Ya veo, por lo general no dejamos entrar a menores de edad. Pero un policía me ha pedido dar permiso a Tanaka Ryunosuke. ¿Se llama así muchachito?</p>
<p>—Sí, soy él— su entrecejo se mantuvo contraído, sus manos temblaban y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Quería correr, no. Necesitaba correr a esa habitación para ver a su hermana, lo necesitaba más que nada en este mundo. </p>
<p>—¿Tiene su credencial de la escuela?</p>
<p>—¿Qué? Oh... S-si... Espere...—. Tocó impaciente los bolsillos de su chaqueta escolar, tocó también los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Luego abrió su mochila y vacío el contenido en el suelo desesperado, necesitaba verla de una maldita vez. Tomó aire con las manos enredadas en sus anotaciones, todo era un desastre. Todo esto estaba mal y le hacia sentir que el piso temblaba al ritmo de su corazón. Revolvió de nuevo el desperdigo de cosas, y encontró su credencial pegada con chicle a una de sus exámenes reprobados. Se levantó metiendo todo hecho bolita y le mostró su credencial a la encargada. </p>
<p>—A-aqui esta... </p>
<p>La mujer le miró compresivamente, era una verdadera desgracia tener que mirar todos los días la desesperanza en los familiares de los pacientes. Mucho más lo era en los jóvenes, aquellos que tenían un futuro brillante. Miró la credencial y luego el rostro perturbado del joven frente de sí. Y notó el súbito cambio en su semblante, estaba tan turbulento que aquella alegría que mostraba la fotografía parecía morir lentamente en algún lugar que ella<br/>desconocía. </p>
<p>—Ponga su nombre aquí— le indicó mostrando la última pagina de registro de visitas y le indicó la habitación exacta.<br/>Tanaka garrapateo su nombre como pudo y caminando rápido llegó a la puerta indicada, sintió que le faltaba aire y se tomó un pequeño momento para componer su respiración; esto para evitar desmayarse. Luego abrió la puerta con suma lentitud y lo primero que escuchó lo dejo tan atónito que cerró tan fuerte los ojos mientras avanzaba a tientas. Odiaba esa máquina, aquella que indicaba con un bip el sonido del corazón y las pulsaciones. Incluso la respiración se notaba artificial, tan apagada que parecía casi muerta. </p>
<p>El primer set Kageyama había notado que algo iba mal, sus manos eran ágiles y sus ojos igual de agudos que siempre. Pero comenzaba a sentir que no fluían como lo era habitual, el equipo en rara ocasión llegaba a conectar, y solo los pases que le hacía a Hinata llegaban a salvar el aura desanimado que predominaba sobre el as, Asahi se sentia más temeroso que nunca y Kageyama lo resentía en sus remates. En cambio, un pensamiento le atravesó como relámpago. Ya que apenas se preguntaba: "¿Porque hay un rematador nuevo en el equipo?"... Fruncio las cejas y solo ahora se daba cuenta que jamás había practicado con el jugador número siete del Karasuno, es más. Su cara le era nueva y apenas se daba cuenta que pertenecía al mismo equipo. Lo había visto en las prácticas sí, solo que no sentía afinado a su presencia. </p>
<p>Lanzó un bola rápida para Hinata y aprovechó el tiempo muerto del equipo contrario para contestar a esa duda que lo había estado molestando hacia un rato. </p>
<p>—¿Dónde esta Tanaka-san?—. Soltó aquello tan descuidadamente que hizo enfurecer a Nishinoya.</p>
<p>—¡No abras la herida, maldito!— Este se abalanzó contra él para encararlo, pero Daichi lo retuvo de la camisa mientras dedicaba una mirada amenazadora sobre Kageyama. Tsukishima no solia meterse en esa clase de asuntos, pero comprendía los motivos por las que el "rey" preguntaba ahora. </p>
<p>—Se nota que no pones atención a nada Rey—. Comenzó con una leve sonrisa sardónica y después de burlarse brevemente de lo hilarante que llegaba a ser, puso una cara que denotaba cierta melancolía y respondió por lo bajito. </p>
<p>—No pudo venir hoy, por eso pusieron a Kinoshita de reemplazo— acomodó sus gafas y se limitó a dejar de pensar en lo incomodó que resultaba aquello. Al menos parecía que tendrían ganado este primer partido, pero notaba más que nunca la ausencia de Tanaka. Todos se conservaban silenciosos, incluso Nishinoya estaba más callado, y eso era enteramente anormal. </p>
<p>Ahora comprendía el porque había sentido durante el primer set una anomalía, la voz alegre de Tanaka no estaba, no la había escuchado en absoluto y eso había dejado al resto sumido en un letargo. Una ensoñación en donde la mayoría se limitaba a realizar lo correspondiente, rematar, bloquear, colocar, recibir, sacar. Maquinalmente habían cumplido, pero nadie se sentía vivido o totalmente despierto. </p>
<p>—Intentaré ajustar mis colocaciones Kinoshita—. Dirijo aquellas palabras al número siete y se propuso superar aquella fatalidad por su cuenta. Era algo que sutilmente le afectaba, bueno. Si era sincero consigo mismo, hubiera preferido que todo se conservará como habían planeado, pero sí se proponía ser un excelente armador debía superar cualquier obstáculo. </p>
<p>Escuchó a Kinoshita asentir y a Hinata protestar por su imprudente distracción. </p>
<p>—Kageyama tonto, tonto, tonto. ¿Como puede ser posible que no hayas notado la ausencia de Tanaka-senpai?— Hinata le dio una patada y luego corrió hasta la cancha para no ser alcanzado. </p>
<p>El tiempo muerto había terminado y estaban a cinco puntos de ganar ambos set. Algo relativamente fácil, al menos hacia pareció para el dúo mortal. </p>
<p>En la butaca, Takeda comentó lo mismo que muchos pensaron. </p>
<p>—Es increíble lo concentrado que esta en ganar Kageyama. </p>
<p>—Ni que lo diga profesor, no me lo esperaba de esa manera, pero supongo que es normal para Kageyama acostumbrarse a la presencia de la alineación titular. </p>
<p>—Realmente espero que puedan avanzar aún con los contratiempos—. Takeda sonrío lastimeramente, seguía preocupándose por Tanaka aún si Daichi les había aclarado la posible razón de su ausencia. </p>
<p>—Yo igual—. Ukai miró jugar a los chicos, estaban igual o peor de tensos por el siguiente rival, uno que había puesto anteriormente un inmenso muro de acerco sobre su camino. </p>
<p>—Espero que Tanaka se encuentre bien—. Kiyoko comentó mientras estrujaba sus dedos. Ella no sabía como sentirse ahora, pero también resentía la falta de Tanaka ahora. </p>
<p>—También lo esperamos señorita Kiyoko—. Comentó Takeda mirándola de reojo. </p>
<p>"Saeko. O-oh... Nooo"</p>
<p>La débil voz de Tanaka se deslizó como un silbido, sus pisadas atronaron el mosaico. Su andar era descuidado y su boca estaba tan curvada hacia abajo, casi como una v invertida. Si Saeko hubiera logrado abrir los ojos, aquella expresión en su hermano la habría espantado al grado de soltar un grito. Si al menos pudiera sentir la presencia de su hermano, se hubiera disculpado por ser tan descuida, por manejar desefrenadamente. Si tan solo fuera capaz de abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza afeitada mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Que el no necesitaba a nadie más en el mundo que a su maravillosa hermana, que todo aquello era un solo un insignificante rasguño, si tan solo pudiera levantarse lo llevaría deprisa al torneo de voleiboll que estaría perdiéndose por su culpa. Pero Saeko no era consciente de lo mucho que sufría su hermano, de las lagrimas que sus ojos anegados dejaron salir. </p>
<p>Ella no sabía lo mucho que Ryuunosuke sollozó hincado a un lado de la cama de hospital, tocando una mano fría se disculpaba sin cesar. El sentía por la primera impresión que era así, que la culpa debía recaer en la persona más cercana, siendo el como siempre. No se despidió de ella, y por la noche solo hablaron de cosas vanales. Incluso reconocía en su interior que era un canalla por haberle insistido en que no le visitara a los partidos de voleiboll. Ahora necesitaba que ella al menos le reprochara, le dijiera algo. Se moviera un centímetro, pero su respiración apenas era audible, y sus signos eran erráticos. No quería volver a mirar bien, pues su estado era aún peor. Su piel estaba manchada de llagas y moretones, su mano apenas se conservaba entera, se sentía tersa a pesar de todo. Pero eso no le bastaba como consuelo, el lo único que necesitaba era escuchar la voz de su hermana. Un signo de mejora, algo que le indicará que no todo estaba perdido. </p>
<p>—¿Tanaka Ryuunosuke?— La sombra cerca de la puerta le habló. Sobre la mano llevaba un folder y su vestimenta era la de un oficial de la policía. </p>
<p>Tanaka restregó su frente contra la mano que había estado sosteniendo. Si debía responder a eso, tendría que tomar un fuerte aliento. Pero aún si lo hacía, su voz saldría gangosa y cortada. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza. </p>
<p>Con la mirada trasmitió las palabras que no le salían:<br/>"Si, soy yo. ¿Que quiere?"</p>
<p>El oficial entró apesumbrado, miró hacia abajo y evitó fijar demasiado tiempo la mirada sobre el chico que yacía tumbado sobre el gélido piso. Era claro cuál era su propósito ahí, hacer unas cuantas preguntas y dejar al afectado un tiempo con la víctima del choque. <br/>Y eso hizo, primero le explicó los testimonios de los coches traseros, luego platicó con el un rato sobre la escuela, a primera instancia no era su propósito desviarse del tema. Solo que le dolía tener que sacar el tema tan deprisa, mucho más conociendo los detalles del estado de su hermana. </p>
<p>El personalmente veía en aquel muchacho a su hijo más chico, quizás unos tres años menor que Tanaka. Pero a fin de cuentas una parte de su corazón se sentía afectada de tratar con un caso así de particular. El daño iba más allá de perder un familiar, esto entraba al ámbito legal y jurídico. Pues no solo trataba con un menor de edad, uno que ahora parecía estar a su suerte. </p>
<p>—Bueno, ¿Que es de tu madre Tanaka?—. Le ofreció un pañuelo y observó su carpeta de documentos. </p>
<p>Tanaka se sono la nariz y luego pasó aquel pañuelo sobre sus párpados adoloridos. Llorar le había inchado los ojos y ahora le ardían demasiado. </p>
<p>—M-mi madre...—. Ladeó la cabeza confundido. Por lo general nadie hacia esa pregunta. Era un asunto que nunca se tocó entre hermanos. </p>
<p>—¿Que hay de malo con mi madre?... Nunca la conocí... — contestó reflexivo. </p>
<p>El oficial dio un suspiro esperando aquella respuesta, lo había supuesto camino hacia alla. La única persona cercana al chico estaba al límite de la muerte, y su padre biológico estaba en su derecho de reclamar su custodia titular. </p>
<p>—Verás—. Sacó unas hojas del arillo de la carpeta y se las acercó. </p>
<p>El chico las tomó dudoso y las examinó aún llorando, ahora con menos intensidad. </p>
<p>—Tu madre murió unos cinco años atrás. En realidad dudo que la conocieras, hace diez años abandonó Japón y cada mes mandaba dinero desde Estados Unidos para solventar los gastos... De sus dos hijos—. Tanaka volvió a sonarse la nariz antes de arquear una ceja inquisitivo. No entendia absolutamente nada de todo aquello, sabía algo similar de una vecina suya. Algo que había dejado pasar como un chisme de mal gusto. </p>
<p>—Aja. Supongamos que le creo— respondió con la garganta reseca. </p>
<p>—Durante siete años fueron acogidos por una amiga cercana, después de eso tu hermana mayor se hizo totalmente responsable de tu cuidado. Algo así como un tutor, solo que... A los ojos de la ley eso nunca se corroboró por un proceso legal, por lo que en buenos términos has estado viviendo casi. ¿17 años? Más o menos 17 años como un niño huérfano. Lo que nos deja en una situación de negligencia infantil.</p>
<p>Al terminar de hablar miró a los ojos al muchacho y notó incredulidad. Era normal para él sentirse en una irrealidad. Y podria decirse que lo entendía, pero lo que más le molestaba del asunto era lo mal que dejaba a su trabajo. ¿Como era posible dejar pasar un caso así? Un dúo de niños abandonados por la madre y una señora que incluso ocultó a ambos de su verdadero padre. Lo peor de todo era la posible reacción del padre. </p>
<p>Hace rato había dejado en su oficina la investigación sobre el aparente desaparecido padre. Ojalá y los resultados no fueran tan desastrosos como presentia que serían. </p>
<p>—No entiendo nada. Es más... ¿Esto que tiene que ver ahora conmigo?... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me voy a ir a un orfanato hasta que alguien me adopte o me haga mayor? Maldita sea, ni loco—. Después de pasa un mal rato. Eso le parecía una cagada que le provocaba risa. ¿Podía estar hablándole en serio? Por que de ser así rompería en estridentes carcajadas. </p>
<p>Se oyó el sibilante suspiro de ambos, el aire se sentía pesado y alrededor el aura se batia entre pesar e ironía. Sin volver a proferir palabra alguna el oficial salió dejando adrede su carpeta de investigación abierta. Se detuvo a comprar un café y siguió pensando detenidamente en como convencer al muchacho de la cruda verdad, a futuro. Unas semanas más y esto quizás quedaría zanjado.</p>
<p>Grecia, cinco minutos para la medianoche. </p>
<p>El sonido de vibración lo hizo saltar de su asiento, su celular estaba con un diez por ciento de batería y apenas había entrado una llamada nueva. Al mirar bien la pantalla deslumbrante notó que reconocía aquel número, no le era ajeno, simplemente no lo esperaba a esta hora, mucho menos en un día como este. Es más, estaba seguro que ya había olvidado la terminación de números en que terminaba. </p>
<p>Al final contestó despacio, frotando sus ojos para mirar directo al reloj de pared detrás de él. Ya era tarde, eso solo le hacia sentir mayormente irritado por la interrupción. </p>
<p>—Sí... Diga... </p>
<p>"Steban, escuchame bien"</p>
<p>Al otro lado la voz ansiosa del abogado de la familia Müller se hacia apresurada, casi jadeante intentaba expresar la alegría y tristeza que aquella noticia debía pesar sobre su cliente. </p>
<p>—E-espero que sea algo bueno, ya es casi medianoche. Además, recuerdo haberte pagado los honorarios a tiempo.</p>
<p>"No... Deja eso de lado. Acaba de llegarme una notificación de la policía nipona"</p>
<p>—Ah... —En sus adentros, Steban Müller presentia vagamente lo que eso podría significar. Quizás era lo que su mente había arrojado como primer resultado, o quizás otra vez una falsa esperanza. </p>
<p>"Realmente no quiero alimentar la ilusión, pero es posible que al fin hallamos encontrado una pista auténtica sobre el paradero de tus hijos" </p>
<p>Steban Müller dio un sobresalto, aquello había alterado de sobremanera cada fibra de su cuerpo aún medio dormido, movió el brazo buscando entre sus objetos de dibujo desperdigados, tiró de la emoción el café a medio tomar que había dejado a un lado, e ignorando lo pegadizo que se pondria su pantalón. Salió al balcón para mejorar la señal de su celular. Incluso llevo una libreta y una pluma por si necesitaba anotar algo, una dirección. Un número de teléfono, lo que fuera le vendría bien... </p>
<p>—¿Estás hablando en serio? Digo... Ya sé que había dejado aquello hace unos años, ya sabes. Imaginamos qué podrían haber muerto en algún país tercermundista, o ella los habría matado. No sé, me había rendido para dejar de atormentarme— comentó, denotando en su voz fatiga y desilusión. </p>
<p>"Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también dejé de insistir, pero. ¡Oye! Sí el reporte es cierto, podrías al menos conocer a tu hijo. Bueno...—aqui había titubeado por la única razón de que la noticia podría ser devastadora si no se trataba con delicadeza—. Quizás también a la niña, no todo es totalmente bueno Steban"</p>
<p>—No... Espera, puede ser posible que...— Le dolía siquiera pensarlo, pero ya se había preparado para aquel escenario. <br/>—¿Estén muertos?... ¿Ambos? ¿Solo uno? Oh, maldita sea. Dime bien los detalles. Espera, espera. ¿Crees que sea necesario que viaje a Japón para identificarlos?</p>
<p>Steban Müller escuchaba con suma atención cada pequeño detalle escrito en el papel que sostenía su abogado al otro lado de la línea. Aquel sueño que lo había tumbado horas atrás había sido reemplazado por esperanza, una nueva energía revitalizada sus extremidades y su pensamiento se volvía nostálgico. Cada fibra de su cuerpo recobraba brío y sus ánimos ahora ya renovados, imaginaban a sus ya crecidos niños. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 3</strong>
</p>
<p>El partido terminó con la victoria del Karasuno, habían jugado espléndidamente. No había reproche alguno con las jugadas, quizás el ambiente pesado comenzaba a menguarse. Quizás podrían tener menor preocupaciones sí el siguiente equipo no fuera el Date, y esto hacía temblar al as. Asahi aún no llegaba a librarse de ese terrible muro de acero, aquella impotencia de que sus remates fueran bloqueados era lo único en que podia pensar, nada más que aquello le apenaba. Él, a quien ahora recaía más remates que nunca por la ausencia del ala izquierda y cuya voz de seguro le habría ayudado a pasar el malestar; pues era bien sabido que Tanaka sabia intimidar a los contrincantes. </p>
<p>Kageyama miró sus manos exhaustivamente, intentó encontrar alguna falla imaginaria para sus pases altos y la aceleración discordes. Siempre había hecho rápidos con Hinata y la mayoría de veces le era fácil poner al límite a Tanaka, solo que ahora no hallaba una buena forma de concordar mínimo al 60% con Kinoshita. Era como sí subconscientemente se hubiera preparado para hacer colocaciones exclusivamente para el número cinco del equipo. Y así mismo, trataba sus pases como si estuviera ahí presente, pero no era él y eso lo hacia titubear y confundía al menos por unos escasos segundos; segundos que hacian inestables los remates finales.</p>
<p>Frunció el estrecejo y emitió alrededor suyo un aura de molestia contra sí mismo, debía dejar que la imagen de su senpai le atormentara el resto del torneo. Sabía que le agradaba lo fácil que era adaptarse a su juego, reconocía la alegría que le producía el sonido final que hacia la pelota cuando Tanaka remataba. Todo eso ahora no estaba, tenia qué asimilar su responsabilidad y la dificultad de este día. Hizo rechinar los dientes y siguió visualizando la forma de Kinoshita, debía adaptarse a su presencia y a su forma de jugar, si era un buen armador tenía que superar esto. Solo que internamente se debatía en algo imprescindible, aquel miedo arraigado de ser ignorado. Aquel miedo de que nadie estuviera ahí para rematar, y aquella confianza que Tanaka le había inspirado desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Sus ojos amables y su manera de relacionarse le eran agradables, más en cambio Kinoshita era más callado, su semblante era simple y en él solo podia ver a una persona más; como sus compañeros de secundaria a quienes solo reconocía por la voz o la silueta de su cabello. </p>
<p>En cambio, Tanaka se le había mostrado abierto y cada comentario suyo se distinguía honesto y de buen criterio. No como Tsukishima quién ocultaba su naturaleza. </p>
<p>—Debemos ganar la siguiente—. comentó apretando el puño. Como era de esperarse en un dia así, pocas veces ponía verdadera atención a su entorno más allá de su objetivo primordial. Por lo que no notó el silencio que mantenían los de tercer año. En cambio, Hinata y Nishinoya murmuraban entre sí estrategias e intentaban conosolarse mutuamente ante el vacío que les hacía sentir Ryū. </p>
<p>"Me siento extraño sin Tanaka senpai"</p>
<p>"Tch... Era de esperarse Shouyo, Ryū-kun siempre ha sido un buen amigo. Si algo le hubiera pasado y yo... Simplemente me quedó aquí sin hacer algo... Es inaceptable"</p>
<p>Hinata miró de reojo a Nishinoya y notó frustración, casi la misma que él había sentido durante el partido. </p>
<p>—Debemos ganar. No podemos permitirnos perder Nishinoya senpai. </p>
<p>—Si al menos eso fuera de ayuda...—. Noya se mantuvo abatido, pensando inevitablemente en los peores escenarios. Su voz interior intentaba calmarle y la otra le impedía pensar con claridad, estaba su deber como deidad guardiana y también estaba su amistad. </p>
<p>De pronto Daichi los llamaba para calentar, el partido contra el Date estaba tan próximo que, sin más remedio entre aquel enredo de pensamientos. Nishinoya se obligó a olvidar a Ryū, solo hasta que ganaran y si esto era posible. Podrían jugar juntos mucho más, podrían volver a ser un equipo fuerte y orgulloso, sí. Así se convenció al final. </p>
<p>—Podemos hacerlo chicos—. Kageyama volvió a hablar como si todos le prestaran su completa atención, y sin dejar de ver sus manos, avanzó. Asi mismo su verdadero sentir era diferente a lo que su rostro mostraba; sus cejas temblaban ligeramente, lo que demostraba inseguridad, incluso podría distinguir cierto pesimismo que nunca proferiria en voz alta.</p>
<p>—Oh, el rey está dando ánimos. De seguro esta ansioso de darle pases a su nuevo súbdito—. Tsukishima mencionó sin reparos, a su lado Yamaguchi lo vio con cierto reproche y este se cruzó se brazos. Dejando bien claro que no iba arrepentirse. </p>
<p>Kageyama escuchó bien eso, pero estaba de acuerdo. Al menos a medias, quería darle los mejores pases a Kinoshita, pero también queria evitarlo; al menos hasta que pudiera crear un lazo tan fuerte como el que tenia con Hinata o Tanaka. Pero, bien sabía que Hinata era un caso especial y qué su fuerza se basaba en su rivalidad. Con Tanaka en cambio no podía explicarlo tan vanalmente. Era alguien de aspecto engañoso, tan intimidante por fuera y tan dulce y confiable por dentro. </p>
<p>—No lo estoy, en realidad. Extraño a Tanaka senpai—. Murmuró por lo bajo, casi tan bajo que podria pasar inadvertido por el equipo. Y así fue, casi por completo. Por qué Tsukishima lo había entendido, no por escucharlo, sino por su expresión y el sentimiento que trasmitían sus labios. </p>
<p>Tsuki tragó saliva, y sintió ajeno a Kageyama, casi como si no lo reconociera dejó su cara en el completo desconcierto. Era extraño, demasiado extraño que el "rey" de la cancha dijiera algo así, mucho más extraño que el mismo admitiera que lo comprendía. No le agradaba entenderse con Kageyama, mucho menos lo era aceptar la inminente derrota contra el Date. Debía quedarse satisfecho con ser titular a pesar de ser de primer año, debía quedarse con la idea de solo era un club, un pasatiempo insignificante. Pero también deseaba ganar, independientemente sí resentía la ausencia de alguien, muy ajeno a eso. Quería ganar, pero no lo diría. Le irritaba siquiera pensar que sobrepasaba los límites con el equipo y con otra persona que apenas llegaba a considerar compañero. </p>
<p>—Bueno equipo. Den lo mejor—. Daichi gritó mientras juntaban las manos y las alzaban al aire. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que no eran los cuervos caídos, y aún sí no se sentían completos, podían hacerlo. Podían vencer al Date y luego al Aoba. Y al fin volver ir a las nacionales. </p>
<p>Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y los que se quedaban atrás, en la banca. Miraban aquello tensos, en especial Sugawara y Yamaguchi, quienes sospechaban que algo malo se aproximaba. Porque las desgracias generalmente vienen juntas, y cuando algo podria empeorar, realmente lo haría. </p>
<p>—Ustedes pueden chicos—. Suga gritó a lo lejos, los veía y al equipo opuesto. Y lo único que podía divisar fue una brecha, una grieta enorme que se abría en el piso, separando al equipo en dos. </p>
<p>La llamada a medianoche le había causado inquietud, un nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su pensamiento estaba completamente revuelto. Al llegar al aeropuerto en la madrugada compró el boleto de avión para Japón, relativamente quedaba lejos de su actual ubicación, Grecia era un país hermoso, y muy pacificó para escribir e inspirarse. Pero todo lo que Beneth había explicado atraves del teléfono le dejaba pasmado. Ciertamente había esperado algo irreversible como la inminente muerte de sus dos hijos, pero esto era incluso peor para alguien que nunca ha tenido oportunidad de convivir con su familia. Sí ellos estaban vivos en un país muy lejano sería únicamente la culpa de su fallecida esposa y sí resultaba verdadero el estado de su hija mayor, tendría eternos días de malestar para reponer el daño causado por la madre. </p>
<p>En cuanto a su hijo menor, temía que aquel no pudiera aceptarlo como padre biológico. Y ese miedo crecía a cada segundo más, mirando por la ventana veía que las nubes se concentraban en un color gris oscuro, casi leyendo su malestar. Sí aquel bebé al cuál había tenido en su mente los últimos 17 años de su vida resultaba odiarlo, podría jurar que sufriría el resto de su vida. No, eso era pensar en los daños a la ligera, sí alguien quisiera comparar su dolor y angustia se quedaría muy corto para siquiera medirlo. Pero estaba claro que para Steban Müller sería mucho mejor conocerlos en vez de atormentarse el resto de su vida lleno de incertidumbre y especulación. </p>
<p>Al final terminó rindiéndose ante el cansancio mental que le causaban las preocupaciones, apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y no despertó hasta qué la brillante luz de la mañana le deslumbró la cara. Aquel sol naciente era cálido e incluso le ayudaba a calmar los latidos erráticos de su corazón, la presión que sentía se había disminuido, pero los restos le hacian vacilar en cuanto a su llegada a ese nuevo país. El país siempre le fue llamativo en tecnología y valores, pero muy en el fondo sabía que rehuía de él por el idioma y sus tradiciones. E incluso su escritura se le hacia difícil de entender en su totalidad. </p>
<p>Oh, ahora que lo meditaba. Si no había dado con el paradero de sus hijos durante tantos años podría deberse a un cambio en sus nombres originales; mejor dicho. Aquellos nombres que el había elegido para sus descendientes. Pero que de seguro su esposa cambió ilegalmente. Entonces eso le hacía temblar de rabia. ¿Como podia atraverse a hacer eso? ¿En serio merecía un problema así? Y, ¿Como se llamarían ahora? Si acaso sabia por Beneth que la señorita hospitalizada se llamaba Saeko, y su apellido era Tanaka. Pero. ¿Y el chico? Dejó aquello un rato mientras reparaba en lo extraño que le parecían las personas de aquel país, todas tan bien organizadas y centradas en sus asuntos que incluso le pareció admirable si no fuera porque también le disgustaba que en ese mismo país sus hijos fueran a dar por un capricho ajeno. </p>
<p>Tsukishima saltó a tiempo para bloquear un remate directo a su izquierda, la pelota cayó en la cancha contraria y una mirada de lejos le indicó alivio. Era Yamaguchi quien le veía, este se hayaba igual de nervioso que Asahi y esto lo sabía por la forma en que sus saltos reflejaban duda e inseguridad en su propia fuerza. Hace rato que el equipo contrario los había acorralado con ese increíble bloqueo de tres, incluso podia distinguir la desilusión en el rostro del entrenador Ukai. Aunque no lo dijiera en el tiempo muerto, en sus ojos podia dilucidar un pensamiento claro: Esto esta perdido y no sé cómo animarlos sin ofenderlos. </p>
<p>Al ver el tablero que marcaba los puntos era claro el hecho que ese primer set estaba perdido en su totalidad, el Date estaba a solo tres puntos de ganar aquel primer encuentro y ellos apenas habían pasado a su decimoquinto punto. Alcanzarlos a estas alturas se presentaba tan lejos que solo dos idiotas sin sentido común pensarían que haciendo anotaciones repetidas lograrían un Deuce. Pero las cosas no eran así, y si lo mismo pasaba en el segundo set era claro que las cosas se zanjaría ahí. En una completa derrota contra un muro inaccesible.</p>
<p>Miró atento al armador y al libero, ambos presentaban muecas de impotencia en su rostro. El capitán por su contrario mostraba señas de de desperación y esto se reflejaba en sus recepciones. Las cuáles intentaban cubrir el espacio de tres personas, y al ser esto así un sobreesfuerzo se exigía de su parte. Hinata seguía siendo el mismo descerebrado, pero también el se notaba más distraído y menos impredecible. Este olvidaba a ratos que no era su turno de rematar y chocaba sin querer con Kinoshita quién lucia un pez medio ahogado que intenta regresar al mar. No le quedaba nada más que acomodar sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz disimulando tranquilidad, cuando en realidad también buscaba una manera de solucionar la repentina desorganización del equipo. </p>
<p>Nunca había sido bueno para entablar amistad o ser directo con su sentir, pero ahora más que nunca se hallaba pasmado entre pensamientos contrarios. Unirse a ellos e intentar conectar el juego, o resignarse a la derrota de un juego para niños. Lo segundo conllevaba continuar con la visualización simplista, no debía resentir esto porque carecía de importancia en su futuro. Y así era, pero un orgullo muy interno era lentamente rasgado por tal humillación. </p>
<p>Tomó agua rápidamente, se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano. E imaginó de nuevo lo qué pasaría en el futuro si tomaba cualquiera de los dos caminos, todo se le tornaba previsible, si se guiaba por sus instintos primarios, posiblemente terminaría con dolor de cuerpo y cansancio. Por el momento no haría nada, nada cambiaría si cada integrante intentaba conectar por su lado, no se hallaban en sintonía y cada segundo más se alejaban de una plausible solución. Escuchó el silbato, era el punto final del primer set ganado por el Date, hasta ahí estaba claro para Tsukishima que lo mejor sería alejarse de todo el asunto hasta acabar por completo el día. En su cuarto podría desahogar cualquier insípida frustración, ahí nadie lograría ver aquel lado oculto, aquel impotencia de no poder mostrarse tan herméticamente. "Es solo un club. Mañana de seguro olvidarán esta aplastante derrota" se dijo mientras ambas escuelas intercambiaban lugar en la cancha para dar inicio al segundo set. </p>
<p>Sabía que debían terminar rápido con esto. Así lo vocifero sin tapujos:<br/>—No esta funcionando. Vamos a perder. </p>
<p>—¡No digas eso Tsukishima!—. Replicó como loco Hinata. </p>
<p>Ukai sintió un temblor al escuchar esto. El sabía que Tsukishima estaba siendo sincero aún si sonaba cortante, pero ¿que podría decir él para opacar aquel pesimismo? Buscó rápidamente en su mente nuevas estrategias, una nueva alineación. "Bien, se dijo. Hay que probar con Sugawara. Pero, aún no se ajusta en el juego con Kageyama" resoplo y siguió analizando las fallas en el juego. Los huecos persistentes en la defensa, los remates flojos de Kinoshita y el flujo acelerado de los pases. ¿Como? Como lidiar con el inminente desorden. Y sin quererlo, maldijo internamente su mala suerte al perder una pieza que ahora mostraba ser muy importante. Maldito fuera el día en qué se había confiado demasiado en los rápidos de Hinata y Kageyama. </p>
<p>—Bien. Escuchen chicos, sé que tienen una enorme muralla de acero allá en la cancha. Pero no deben tenerle miedo, deben intentar sobrepasarla. Antes que nada, ¡calmense! Maldita sea—. Aquella exclamación repentina había sido provocada por la propia impotencia de Ukai. Y su propia intranquilidad ante la fatalidad. </p>
<p>—Sé qué es pesado cuando hay un cambio repentino, un cambio que nadie visualizó, que nadie espero y que ahora nos pesa. Hoy nos falta un compañero, un amigo muy querido. Pero apuesto que Tanaka los golpeara si se entera de su pésima actuación—. La mayoría visualizo los puños del mencionado y un leve escalofrío les recorrió, acompañado de cierto brío. Sí, era verdad. Era una reacción muy acertada de Tanaka, sólo los de tercero y segundo año sabían que detrás de aquella facha violenta, Tanaka sólo luchaba cuando alguien lastimaba a sus seres queridos. Y sí, aunque los viera feo, su mirada solo podía animarlos, pues en ella nunca se reconocía el odio u ira auténtica. </p>
<p>—Vamos Karasuno, no hay que rendirnos—. De nuevo Daichi se mostró renovado, recordaba qué tenía un objetivo, y que precisamente en el partido anterior había prometido a un amigo avanzar sin vacilación. Así debía ser, aún si su cuerpo se desmoronara exhausto no bajaría el ritmo de sus recepciones. </p>
<p>Todos volvieron a colocarse en sus respectivos lugares, los que animaban en la banca. Los que jugaban con una expresión ligeramente más calmada, y los entrenadores se preparaban sin remedio a una charla motivacional. Este sólo era un obstáculo entre tantos, uno más a superar ante un futuro prometedor. </p>
<p>—¿Crees que puedan ganar, Ukai?—. Takeda los miraba con un ligero temblor en el labio. </p>
<p>—Honestamente no—. Dio un suspiro—. La balanza se inclinó demasiado para el otro lado—. Fruncio el ceño—. ¿Es posible que solo un grano de arroz haga la diferencia, sensei? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo es posible que Tanaka...?</p>
<p>Takeda le apretó la pierna interrumpiendo aquel pensamiento. Lo entendia bien. <br/>—Apenas conozco a los chicos del equipo. Desde el inicio nuestra atención se centro en las habilidades sobresalientes de Kageyama, y en lo escandaloso que resulta Hinata—. Mostró una media sonrisa y luego su semblante de torno más serio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>—Incluso la altura o el carisma hace resaltar más a Sugawara y Tsukishima. Pero solo hoy nos damos cuenta que sin Tanaka el futuro impávido que visualizamos se ha alterado—. El profesor estrujo entre sus manos una hoja. Nervioso, se convenció en creer hasta el último momento del partido en su equipo, en aquellos chicos que lo habían impresionado y conmovido el corazón de una particular manera. Este no era el fin, este día no acababa todavía. </p>
<p>El árbitro pito, un saque del Date fue levantando con animo sobre la cabeza de los espectadores. Aquel primer remate resonó a lo largo de todo el recinto, el golpe sordo contra el piso hizo vibrar de un nuevo aura al armador. Kageyama había logrado colocar con precisión ese primero primer punto para Kinoshita con relativa facilidad, había empezado bien. Sus manos habían dejado aquel ligero temblor de impaciencia, su coordinación regresaba paulatinamente. Quizás si podrían superar esto al final de todo; o simplemente era una falsa esperanza. </p>
<p>El rostro de Hinata irradió alegría y ferocidad. El siguiente remate tendría que ser suyo, haria lo posible para no fallar ningún punto para remontar a lo pronto la situación. </p>
<p>—¡Colocame el que sigue Kageyama!</p>
<p>Así los puntos venideros fueron acompañados con saltos y vitores de los demas integrantes. El ambiente mezquino cambiaba a uno alentador, y del punto diez pasaron al quince, luego al veinte. Los del Date, que durante el primer set habían jugado con cierto aire de superioridad y aquella seguridad de su muro venía poco a poco sintiendo la convicción del rival. Ellos no eran los del año pasado, a excepción de los veteranos de tercer año, los nuevos jugadores eran ávidos y sagaces, en sus ojos se figuraba una voracidad insaciable de victoria y ellos lo veían con claridad. E incluso hubo quien había realizado una atinada observación, hacia falta un participante de cabeza rapada. Uno que bien recordaban por figurarsele como un delincuente. </p>
<p>—Es cierto, el año pasado había un chico con facha de pandillero. No lo veo hoy. </p>
<p>—De seguro se lesionó—. Mencionó uno. </p>
<p>—Puede ser, pero si no mal recuerdo. No era malo jugando, es nuestra oportunidad equipo. </p>
<p>—Sigamos con la tradición del muro de acero. ¡Vamos Date, vamos a ganar!—. Terminaron su primer tiempo muerto y agregaron renovada fuerza a su juego en equipo. Aún con eso no lograron alcanzar a tiempo al Karasuno, quien con cinco puntos arriba les robo el segundo set. Bueno, aún tenían un set más para aplastar a los cuervos. </p>
<p>Sentado en aquella mullida silla de hospital, y con las rodillas entumecidas por las horas de espera, no lograba aceptar aquella idea nueva. ¿Que tenía que hacer ahora? Era la principal cuestión que intentaba cavilar sin éxito. Su hermana estaba en un delicado hilo como para abordar temas que no le importaban en lo absoluto. Saeko despertaría tarde o temprano, y su única responsabilidad seria cuidarla con esmero. Asegurarse que su hermana mayor recuperara la lozanía le era primordial, poco le importaba la exhaustiva perorata sobre un pasado al que se enajenaba. <br/>Después, si es que le era posible. Pensaba en volver con los chicos. "Este torneo no pude estar, pero el siguiente. El de primavera será para mí una segunda oportunidad" se convencía para perder el tiempo, que con lentitud pasaba conforme el sol de escondía detrás de la alta ventana. Ahora era de madrugada y seguía sin poder dormir. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo pero de ellos ya no manaba el anterior sentimiento primigenio. No tenía que preocuparse tanto si ella aun seguía en este mundo, seguía ahi con el, lejana pero igualmente cercana. Podia tocar su mano magullada y de ella sentir la misma calidez de sus años de infancia. </p>
<p>Podria llamar si quisiera a uno de sus amigos para comprobar los resultados del torneo, pero ahora que su mente estaba vacia lograba sospechar que habían perdido, esto quizás fuera simplemente una paranoia interna, incluso podría servirle de consuelo. Pero en el fondo retenía la esperanza que ganaran aún si él, por que lo que imperaba al final eran las naciones. ¿No? Además, era fácil suponer que si perdieron fue contra el Aoba, y eso se le presentaba totalmente razonable. Porque era una equipo fuerte y el mismo reconocía el talento de su colocador, aquel niño lindo que le causaba recelo y envidia. O quizás otro equipo, no sabía y la curiosad terminaba por acrecentar las miles de especulaciones que vinieron después. Por eso de las cuatro de la mañana la batería de su cel murio, en todo el día y noche mantuvo la televisión apagada y así la mantenía para evitar distraerse de sus pensamientos preponderantes. No quería saber nada, no por el momento. No necesitaba una angustia más en su ajetreada vida. </p>
<p>Y así, sin siquiera sospechar que un profundo sueño se acercaba. Cabeceó hasta derrumbarse en una incómoda posición, sus ojos se apretaron y luego se relajaron induciendo al chico a una realidad alterna, una dónde el estaba con sus compañeros. Perdían, y el lloraba, pero ahí estaba su hermana abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo retenía en su seno y el avergonzado por sus pechos se alejaba y chillaba sonrojado por la cercanía de su hermana. Pero sentía tristeza sin saber porque. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>